I know you care
by klaraliontheroad
Summary: This is a Vampire Diaries Klaroline-related story which takes place after 4x20, so when Klaus left for New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

„_Caroline,_

_As I highly suspect, you are already informed about my recent visit to New Orleans, through one of your beloved or less beloved Salvatore friends._

_For this reason, I kindly invite you to see the world with me. My world. In New Orleans._

_I can't wait to hear from you,_

_K."_

Caroline couldn't believe what she's just read. To find back to her controlled self she always is, she sits back on her bed, which is covered with a beige and white striped bedspread of silk her Mom gave to her when she turned 18. With the heavy , golden and ridiciulously expensive – she assumed- paper in her hand, she slowly realises what just happened: she's slightly freaking out because after what seamed like months, she finally got a sign from Klaus, who she thought she hates to death. But truth is, these few lines made her so enormously happy that it's not even funny anymore.

As she recovers from the first shock of anger, desperation and happiness, Caroline picks up her phone and calls a number she never thought she would call voluntarily:

„Hello?"

„Caroline, I know it's you, I saw your number; eventhough I'm a thousand years old, I can still put up with modern technology, you know"

„He wrote to me."

„-Who? And why should I bother about your little pen pals you probably have since you"

„Klaus. He wrote to me. He wants me to come to New Orleans. He wants to see me."

Silence. For a second, one of the most powerful women Caroline knows does not say one word, frozen of shock.

„Are you still there?"

„-Again: why should I care about your pen pals?"

„Because this pen pal is your brother! You remember him? The most powerful and dangerous supernatural being on this planet, also known as Niklaus Mikaelson."

„What do you want from me now, Caroline?"

„I…I don't-„

„You don't know, right? Well, why should I know what to do now? Nik is YOUR business, not mine; you fell in love with him secretely, although you still claim to be waiting for the Lockwood boy – I have to admit, I feel kind off miserable for him, though-„

„You don't know anything about Tyler or about Klaus or about me, Rebekah, because the only person YOU care about is yourself!"

With these words, Caroline hangs up. She's fuming of anger and disappointment. _How can you not care about your brother at all? _Eventhough he's done horrible things to you for so many years, _**blood is thicker than water.**_

_What shall I do? I can't just leave for him. It's Klaus! NO! I'm not going to be his little toy he can play with whenever he wants to. I don't owe him anything. Nothing…_

As Caroline tries to calm herself down and convince herself to NOT leave and go to New Orelans just minutes after she's received the damn note, she gets up on her feet, gets her pastel blue suitcase from under her bed, throws everything in it she can find and writes a letter to her mom:

„Mom,

I had to leave town for a few days. Don't freak out `cause nothings wrong; a friend of mine needs my help. I'll be back soon, please don't worry.

Love,

Caroline"

After scribbling these words on to a piece of paper, Caroline takes her car keys and leaves fort he door but just when she wants to get to her car, a thin, small and blonde-haired silouette appears in front of her: Rebekah.

„Caroline, you always knew that I do not really care about you but ARE YOU CRAZY? Are you really leaving town for this _idiot_? He's playing with you! Just like he did five months ago after he left you and _everyone else_ behind him to go back to New Orleans! You don't even know what he's up tp! What he's doing there! Or do you? `Cause I don't and I have to say, I thought he'd care enough about me to write ME a note, not YOU! You're behaving like a"

„Rebekah, you can aswell just shut up,really. Why would he care about you when you obviously don't do eitherway? So get out of my way or I'm going to forget myself."

Rebekah's just standing there, in front of Caroline's car, trying to find her words to counter to the sharp ones of Care's. But instead of saying anything, screaming at this „stupid little girl" or something like that, she takes a few steps to the right, making Caroline's way to the car free.

„I hope you'll annoy him so much that he'll wrip your little, childish heart out of your chest", she breathes out of her lips, which are pressed together insanely hard.

Caroline takes a last look at Rebekah, almost feeling sorry for her and her stubborn self, gets in the car and leaves for the next airport.

_**To be continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_What the hell am I doing? Going to New Orleans to see a man I HATE. Why am I"_

„Madam, excuse me, can I offer you something to drink or eat?"

Caroline, who was daydreaming and obviously NOT interrested to talk with _anyone_, looks up to the stewardess who's standing next to her shoulder, a bottle of orange juice in her hands.

„Maybe a little of juice, Madam?", the woman asks with an overwhelming smile on her face.

„No, thank you. But…"

„Yes?"

_You could offer me something different than orange juice,_ Caroline thinks and hates herself for it just seconds after the thought.

„…but do you have some music for me?", Caroline says to the friendly flight attendant, smiling back at her.

„Yes, of course,Madam! It's always a bit…weird to be on a plane, isn't it? But I can tell you, we won't be in here for more than 20 minutes until we reach New Orleans."

Handing Caroline a headset and pointing at the screen in front of Caroline, the woman leaves and with a deep breath, Care begins to relax a bit. The feeling of fire caught in her throat drives her crazy and she'd do litteraly everything to get some blood. She sticks in the headphones to the adapter of the screen, puts on some random music and sticks the headset into her ears. But everything she can hear are her loudly screaming thoughts:

_20 MINUTES. I'm going to be in New Orleans in 20 minutes. To see Klaus. KLAUS._

By this thought, the memories pop up in her head: five months ago, Mystic Falls, Klaus standing in front of her, longing for her hand…and she let him take it. She can almost hear the words he chose to say to her back then:

„_Caroline,love,…I hope you know me well enough to tell that it's not easy for me to stand here, right know. But…as my time in Mystic Falls is running out, I can't…_

_I can't leave without hearing your voice and also your decision, I made up in my head the last days…"_

DAYS. He already wanted her to come with him 5 months AND some days ago. How could he just stand in her room months ago, asking her but in the end, not asking her at all?

„_Klaus, what do you want?! I seriously have enough things going on in my life at this moment, I don't need to carry your problems with me aswell. So?"_

She was so mean. He didn't do any harm to her. He was standing in the middle of her room, his eyes bright and without any evidence of hostility, talking to her with a little smile on his face.

„_Well, I was wondering…don't you wanna know why my days are running out here,love?"_

„_No?"_

The way he looked at her that time…it killed her. She never wanted to admit but this guy did mean so much to her, and still does.

„Madam, we're landing in 5 minutes, I have to ask you to stop your music and take your seat belt on again", the nice stewardess tells Caroline with the most infectious smile on her lips.

Caroline smiles back, and for a second, she thinks that it was just the right decision to go to New Orleans. But then, the woman leaves and Care's alone again; alone with her problems, with her fear, her doubts and her strong desire to finally see HIM again.

„…_Caroline, I'm here to ask you…if you would be so kind to…"_

He was stumbling and thinking back now made Caroline laugh loud enough to wake her seat neighbor up, who's now looking at her with the most unpleasant expression in his eyes she might have ever seen.

„…_to…"_

„_Ehm, Klaus, is this going to take very long? I'm booked up with preparations for final exams, so…?"_

„…_to…_

…_be my friend."_

It was so hard for him to say what he actually wanted to say that he didn't do it in the end. Caroline stares out oft he window, New Orleans under her.

„_Klaus…are you serious? You really steal my precious time for THIS? I thought we already talked about this. I AM YOUR FRIEND. But that's it. So, now that you've heard it, can you leave me alone? I'm busy."_

And with that, he smiled (and it was not this kind of smile you get just like that, he was amused. He was laughing his ass off Caroline). He took a step towards her, touched her cheek with his hand very carefully and then, he was gone.

_I'm not going to start crying on a plane! Not in public,NO. Not because of KLAUS._

The plane landed with a soft *boom* and the passengers start to leave the plane. Caroline gets up and _tumbles_ at first, realising how thirsty she is.

She knew from that time on she went on the plane that someone would pick her up from when she'll arrive in New Orleans. But she really was not expecting THIS person to pick her up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

„Elijah", Caroline says, half in panic, half in pleasent surprise. „Excuse my question, but what are YOU doing here?"

„Well, as I see it, I'm picking up my brother's friend from the airport."

_Friend._ This was so Elijah. Never making someone feel uncomfortable on purpose. Only after this short conversation, Caroline looks at him from head to toe: he looks good (as always). A classy black suitcase, Italian shoes that are screaming „expensive,expensive,expensive!", perfectly brushed hair and a nice but not really warm smile on his lips.

„If you're not planning to stay at the airport, than I'd like to guide you to our nice, little home, which will be yours as long as you're staying."

Caroline knows right that by „little" a gigantic, marbelous house will wait for her.

„How do you know that"

„-that you're here? Well, my brother never really learned to keep things calm when it comes to you, Caroline. It's good to see you, though. It's been hard the last months,but Niklaus's already changed since he sent out the letter to you. When did you get it, by the way?"

„This morning…", Caroline admitted.

And the look Elijah gives her right now is the last thing she needs: _oh, really, this morning, and now you're already here- at dawn?_

„I thought something's wrong. Because I didn't expect to get a note or anything like that. I thought I'd never hear from your family again. So I came to check if everything is alright because"

„-because you consider Klaus as your friend?" Elijah deepens his smile; he looks like he wants to start laughing uncontrolably every second.

By then, they reach Elijah's car, a big, black LandRover with darkened windows. Caroline opens her doors, and sits down on the with black leather covered seats. _Wow,_ is everthing she's thinking,_ they really don't miss any opportunity to show everyone how wealthy they are._

„So, where are we going?"

„To our house."

„Klaus will already be waiting for us."

KLAUS. It pops up in her head. She'll really meet him again. Without any reason, Caroline gets really nervous, tries to do her hair but Elijah sitting next to her makes her even more uncomfortable, so she ends up looking out of the window.

„So, this is it. New Orleans. The town that Klaus built; where he's the one and only King. Seems like everything that's missing now are his hybrids and therefor, Elena's blood, hm?"

Caroline knows that Elijah's a really smart man, so she knows that none of her tries to find out WHAT happened and WHAT's going on will be successful, but hey, it's worth the try.

„Caroline" Elijah says in a very low voice,"I'm sure Klaus himself will inform you about everything you need to know. For now, I can only tell you that he wants some relaxation. That he wants you around him."

That's how you call it: relaxation. So she was wrong! She's not a toy, she's been invited here to clear Klaus' mind from the game he's playing with whoever!

„Caroline?",Elijah says with the most calming voice ever and only then, Care realizes that they're already at the Mikaelson mansion, E. standing in front of the big, white house with windows that must be 5 meters high and 3 meters wide.

„I'm coming. I guess…"

As she puts one foot out of the car, a big, elegant hand appears in front of her, offering her help. Bevor she can even look into the face of the hand's owner, a deep, familiar voice almost whispers:

„Long time, no see, love. May I help you?"

And with a lot of erratic movements, Caroline gets out of the car and there he is, more beautiful than ever: Klaus.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I shortened it because when I was writing it and when I checked the words, it was more than 1800 words long. So I cut out some things and the rest is in the next chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope that everyone who read it (is anyone reading it besides me? ****) liked this chapter and the first one, too. When I read them now and the upcoming chapters aswell, they seem to be a bit boring, aren't they? It would be lovely if I'd get some feedback! **

**Next: Caroline and Klaus have fight + they get A LITTLE closer. (only a little)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

„Where is your luggage? Of course, I'm going to carry it to the inside of the house for you-"

„STOP! Stop it!", Caroline screems, not caring about Elijah, who makes his way into the house after looking at her with wide opened eyes of shock,or anyone else who might be in the house,"let me be! How dare are you to just appear in front of me, and talk to me with this stupid flirty voice, just as nothing ever happened? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KLAUS?"

Her head might've gone really red because Klaus looks at her, all calm, and just like that, he starts laughing: „Love, you should calm down before you explode! Come on, enough with the past and let me help you to move into the house."

„Move into the house? Are you out of your mind? Elijah told me that it's been hard but it must've hit you more than I thought"

And out of nowhere, Klaus pushs Caroline against the next tree he can find, his face inches away from hers; she can feel the air coming out of his mouth streaming against her cheek as he whispers into her ear, with a lot of control to not freak out at all: „What the bloody hell did my big brother tell you even before I could have done it."

It was supposed to be a question but somehow it wasn't at last. Klaus pushs Care even harder against the tree and, therefor, himself at her; _damn, this man._

Out of breath, Caroline manages to say: „Would you be so kind to…", aware of the choice of her words, „…to step back before I snap your neck." It was hard for her to say it because at the end of the day, she doesn't want to hurt him (it wouldn't kill him, eitherway).

She can feel, by the waves of air crushing against her cheek again, that he's laughing, and he steps back two big steps, before he looks at her again, straight in the eyes.

„It's good to see you, love. I missed you challenging me. It was…weird to not have you around me. But just for you to know," he deepens the look he gives her, „I never stopped thinking about you, in case you've been wondering."

_NO, I WASN'T WONDERING BECAUSE YOU LEAVING MYSTIC FALLS WAS THE BEST THING THAT COULD'VE EVER HAPPENED TO ME!_ That's what Caroline wanted to scream but the sudden change of his smile, the whole situation, takes that much energy from the poor girl that she can just stand there and look at him: compared to his brother, Klaus looks tired, exhausted, out of his mind. Eventhough he keeps smiling at her, and everyone who doesn't know him would think that he's perfectly fine, but Caroline does know him and she does realize that Klaus is not doing good at all.

„What's wrong with you?", she manages to say.

For the first moment, it looks like this question throws him even more out of his normally controlled self but then he just answers: „Nothing, sweetheart. I just missed you, like I said."

…"Klaus,please, tell me what it is…" His expression suddenly changes as Caroline takes two steps up to him and longs for his right hand.

„It's okay to not be okay, Klaus. You can tell me what it is…I…I will do my best to help you, I promise."

She hated herself to fall for him; again. Because by now, she knows right that she cares way too much for him; and the fact, that she forgot all the anger about him and is now standing so close to him, that her Mom would actually take out her gun, makes her even more aware of that.

Klaus stops smiling and looks down. _What is wrong with him? Why can't he just tell me what it is and everything would be ok? THIS MAN._

She slowly raises her second hand and pulls up his head so that he has to look into her eyes. Making another step towards him, getting even closer, she whispers: „What is it, Klaus?"

He takes his left hand, because his right one is all in hers, and touches her face carefully, like he's afraid to hurt her. As he starts looking into her eyes, tears are haning in his beautiful eyes:

„_I'm so happy that you're here, love."_

**I hope those oft he one or two people reading this liked this chapter. I know that it's mostly bla-bla but the next chapters will be a bit more Klaroline, I guess.**

**I've already written 10 chapters (I started writing yesterday, so GOOD work, Klara)…I don't know how many more I'll write. Shall I , though?**

**Leave me a message, I'd love to hear my one or two readers opinion :)**

**P.S. the title of this little story's inspired (or copied) from Ellie Goulding's „I know you care". A song that's truly amazing and means a lot to me, though. Listen to it, it's so beautiful!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

„Oh, look who's here!", Elijah says as soon as he sees the two of them heading towards the house. „As I see it, my brother hasn't killed you yet, Caroline, you're a lucky woman."

_Yes, I am._

„No, he hasn't and before that happens, I will drive the wide oak stake myself through his heart. Does he have one, by the way? A heart I mean."

It feels so normal, so natural to make fun of each other, especially of Klaus, that Caroline forgets that she's only been here for about half an hour; and that they're still holding hands. Just when Elijah looks down on them, all squirrled up, Caroline wants to let go of Klaus' hand but he makes pretty clear that that's not going to happen and straightens his pressure against her hand. The smile he gives her is overwhelming and Caroline's overheated feelings are about to take control of her just when she hears a *drip,drip,drip*

„What is this?", Caroline says, out of her mind because she's hoping it to be blood.

„What do you think it is?", both of the Mikaelson brothers say.

In the next second, Caroline's in the kitchen, watching someone she's never seen before, cutting oneself to pour the fresh blood into big, heavy wineglasses.

„Oh, you've already met Laura. She helps us out with the blood. Eventhough New Orleans is one hell of a place for supernatural beings , as one has set this whole town up, but…let's say, there are some complications…and let's say, this is also the reason why I'm here."

_He's not going to tell me why he left m-…Mystic Falls when I'm about to keep myself from starving,is he?_ Caroline takes one of the glasses, smiling at Laura as if she wants to say „I'm sorry" and takes a first sip from the warm, delicious blood.

„What can I understand under _complications_, Klaus?"

„Well…why don't we talk about that at dinner? It's already 8 o'clock. I'm sure you're hungry – for a conversation, of course."

_Why is he smiling so much? ._

„If you give me some time to…recover, I would love to have dinner with you, Klaus." Actually surprised about her own words and even more surprised about her shameless flirting mood she's in today, she takes a few steps towards him, Laura still standing at the counter of the kitchen, and whispers into his ear: „Actually, I mean just you. And me."

And with these words, she's leaving for the stairs in the big entry of the house, which will hopefully lead her to her room.

„Elijah", she says as soon as she sees him waiting at the stairs, „would you please show me the room I'm sleeping in?"

„So I assume you're staying?"

„Yes.", she says with a lot more confident she thought she would say it.

Leading her to one of the many rooms of the house, Elijah doesn't say a word. Just when he stops at a wooden door and opens it, he says: „Caroline. I'm aware of your skills to handle my brother but still…be careful. A lot of places that seem to be safe aren't really, though." He leaves with a strange expression in his eyes and the words: „Oh, before I forget, Klaus' room is next door!"

She's embarrassed. Why does Elijah think that she has to know where Klaus is sleeping? And why would he forget that? He never forgets anything. Obviously, Caroline herself was not the only one who was more than confused about her travelling to New Orleans.

She changes her clothes quickly, not wearing anything that Klaus would call sexy, puts her curly hair into a messy bun and goes back downstairs. When she gets to the big dining room with a heavy, dark brown table in it, Klaus is already sitting on one end of the table.

„Caroline, love, you look breathtaking." With his vampire speed, he's now standing very close to her, whispering: „very…_sexy._"

_Did he just call her sexy after she chose un-sexy clothes for the dinner? Again: this man._

She smiles at him shyly and takes place at the other end of the table before he could even think of guiding her there. She's watching his every move while he takes place again, now without vampire power.

„I hope you like fish. You have to know that we have excellent fish here in New Orleans, so I thought it would fit the circumstances."

„Circumstances of me visiting you here?"

Klaus stops eating and looks at her, smiling_ again._

„Well, I thought that you'd know by now that I care about you – a lot. And as I've already said, I missed you being around me. It was a lot less exciting without you, here. I-"

„You can stop pretending everything to be ok now, Klaus. Just about an hour ago, you looked like crying. You remember? When you pushed me against that tree?"

„It was the best way to get close to you within minutes." The smile on his face now is triumphantly, aware of the effect he has on her.

„Klaus, I'm done with playing games. You played your games with me in Mystic Falls, you played them when you sent me the note, if you wanna play now, then I can aswell leave."

She gets up on her feet, ready to leave the Mikaelson house every moment, when Klaus finds his words again: „Caroline…please."

She turns around and notices that he's standing right behind her. „Caroline, please, what?"

„Please don't leave me again."

Now she has enough and starts screaming at him again, without thinking about her words:

„AGAIN? AGAIN?! Klaus, are you kidding me? YOU left about half a year ago! YOU came to my house and YOU couldn't put your shit together and just ask me if I wanted to come with you, YOU didn't give me just ONE stupid sign, YOU sent me this damn letter and YOU are now pushing me away from you. AGAIN."

She wants to leave the room but then, she finds herself pushed against the wall, Klaus' hands on her face, his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

At first, she feels like pushing him away, she feels like not kissing him. But as his hands settle down on her shoulders, then on her waist and at last on her hips, she can't push him away. She seriously does not have the energy to do that because with every kiss he gives her, she fells like one part of her is taken away.

He presses his body so close to her hers that it's almost painful, his hands lay strongly against her hips, longing for her butt, just when Caroline turns around and now, he's the one who's pushed against the wall. He smiles at her with the most sexy wrinkles around his lips and she cannot resist but place her lips on his again. This time, he grabs her ass and she moans in lust before Klaus starts kissing her again. His tongue softly reaches hers and she can taste him.

She can taste the same blood she drank some time ago, she can taste the deliciously baken bread Klaus ate only minutes ago. It almost feels like she can taste _him. His soul. His body. His everything._ In a quick turn around, Caroline's leaning against the wall again and Klaus kisses her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, her collarbone and at last, he stops at her neck again, looks in her eyes shortly and then bites her. And the high that gives her is insane: she's holding herself on her feet by hugging him a little bit too hard, so he stops taking her blood and looks at her: his eyes are calm but still they're looking at her with an expression that scream for more. He doesn't have to do a lot because Caroline drags her claws into his flesh right after he positioned his face on her shoulder. Caroline can feel how Klaus' blood is healing the infection of his wherewolf bite and she's so happy that it almost hurts.

When she stops drinking, they both free each other a bit from the other one, so that they can look each other in the eyes. And laugh. Caroline's giggling and Klaus really pushing one of the rare loud laughs out of his mouth.

„You seem to be very happy today. It's the second time you've laughed loud today", Care says in a soft tone.

„How can I not be happy with you in my arms?"

They look each other deep in the eyes and suddenly Caroline feels like home. This big, empty house with the big windows and marble everywhere, New Orleans without Elena, Bonnie, her Mom, Matt, Stefan and even Damon, it all feels like home to her.

„I missed you too by the way."

As soon Klaus hears these words, his irresistable smile appears on his face again and he answers: „I was hoping for you to say this, love. Because actually, I was hoping that you'd stay a bit. I want to show you my home; my world. Because…for the first time ever, I want to share a part of my past with someone. And not only the past…but also the future."

The sudden change of his voice and the words he's just said make Caroline feel a bit uncomfortable and Klaus seems to realize that as he says: „No pressure, love. It would just make me even more happy if you would stay for some time. As I told you, there are some complications since I'm here again and you seem to be the only person who…can make the world a bit better for me."

„You're ruining the whole moment with your _complications_,Klaus."

He smirks.

„But because you asked so nicely, I think I'm going to stay for the night. Or maybe two, or three…"

„For as long as you like to, sweetheart. I don't want to put any pressure on you,Caroline."

This was ironically because there was a whole lot of pressure Caroline could feel coming from Klaus' downunder at this moment.

„Why don't you show me New Orleans at first, and then we talk about the pressure and the complications. And about _this."_

She takes his hand and watchs theirs play with each other.

„Brother, another guest made its way to our house."

_Elijah. It's Elijah standing at the door of the dining room while we are basically having dry sex, pushed against this stupid wall. The blood. All our clothes are soaked with blood. _That's what going on in Caroline's head. And Klaus's probably thinking the same because within a second he lets go of Caroline, checks his white shirt of any obvious blood stains and takes a deep breath. Only now, he looks back at Caroline, smiling again and takes her hand.

„Thanks, brother. Who is it, though?", Klaus finally answers to his brother's sentence.

„Marcel. It's Marcel."

**Thank you for over 1,000 views within 4 days! I never thought anything like that would be possible! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I just wanted to say something to this chapter: as I've read a lot of fan fictions, I can tell that this one lacks of a lot of sex. But concerning that I'm still very young, I don't want or can write such sequences in very big detial (and I'm happy about it, though!). However, there will be more Klaroline these next chapters, so please be patient and stay tuned (that would mean even more to me! ****)!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

By that time, Caroline knew that _complications_ were not only a lack of blood supply or a problem with dumping those dead bodies vampires „produce" in order to survive. She knew that if something's going wrong in Klaus' life, then it's about his never ending wish to have command over everything and everyone. So when Elijah said this name, Caroline knew that _complications _are this Marcel.

„Oh,lovely. Laura, would you be so kind to bring Caroline upstairs!", Klaus said with a louder voice and immediately, Laura, completely pale and looking like a zombie, appears, smiles at Klaus and then at Caroline.

„Ye- yes, of course, Niklaus."

There are two things Caroline has to admit:

She doesn't like this Laura. It's nice of her to give her blood to this family but Care's been pretty sure that this beautiful, young girl's been compelled. (why would she still be here, then?)

She hates the fact that Klaus doesn't want her to meet this Marcel. He's for sure a vampire, a strong one, why would Klaus have problems with him if he wouldn't be? Eventhough he just wants to know that Caroline's safe, she still would like to be involved in his life. She came all the way to New Orleans to see if everything's okay with Klaus but how can she be sure that it's not that bad when he's locking her up in her room?

However, Laura takes Care's hand and leads her to her room, avoiding the big entry of the house, where she thinks Marcel has to be.

„Laura, who is this Marcel?"

„Who? I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking of", the woman says with a friendly smile on her lips. _Definitely compelled._

After Caroline's given some of her blood to Laura, she decides to play Sherlock Holmes. With her bare feet, she steps out of her room, into the big floor of the house and sneaks onto the stairs, where she can't see but hear Marcel speaking.

„I just wanted to see how my dear friend Klaus's doing. So, how are you?"

Silence.

„Well, that's really nice of you, mate. I'm doing great, thanks. Anything else? Any news?"

Again silence, this time coming from the strange man called Marcel.

„No, that's everything. No news, no anything else. As I can smell you have a lady at home?"

„Oh, yes, my friend. Just some random tourist I picked up from the streets. Your crew will help me carry her away by tomorrow, won't they?"

Caroline's confused. Why would someone elses crew help _Klaus _to dump someone's dead body (poor Laura,though.)? She doesn't know. But she does know that this Marcel is not their friend.

„I didn't mean the human girl. I meant the girl who's watching us from the stairs."

Klaus' and Elijah's looks are immediately focused on the end of the stairs, where Caroline sits on the floor. How could Marcel see her but the two of them didn't? Caroline's confusion gets even worse and without thinking, she gets up on her feet again and walks down the stairs. When she's reached the end of them, she's placing herself next to Klaus.

„Yes, hi. I'm Caroline. Klaus picked me up, too, with the girl." Care plays dumb and takes Marcel's hand which has been reaching for hers.

Only now, Caroline looks at Marcel: he's a tall, good-looking man. If you'd see him on the streets, you wouldn't suggest him to be a child of the night, who's just waiting to suck your life out of your body. He's smiling at Caroline, no evidence of a fake smile,though. As he takes her hand and kisses it, his eyes don't leave Care's.

„Ahh, Klaus, you always pick the best of the best. How long are you staying?"

„For as long as it's fun." Caroline answers, a flirty smile on her lips.

„Hm, well. Maybe she's the one, Klaus. Your relationship-name could be…hm…Klaroline. Everyone would be talking about you two, the gorgeous blonde beauty and the legendary Original Klaus.

After he said that, Klaus finally seems to have some life in his veins again. He takes Caroline's hand, looks at Elijah, then at Marcel – a hard expression in his eyes- and says: „Well, it was my pleasure to see you, mate, but now, we're going to have dinner, I guess."

And with that, Klaus pulls Caroline away, leaving for her room, when suddenly, Marcel screems after them: „Good night, beautiful Caroline! Sleep tight! Can't wait to see you again…"

Klaus closes the doors of the beige-coloured room, remains silent for a second and then turns around, facing Caroline with one evil expression in his eyes.

„Pack. Your. Bags. You're leaving. Now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

„Why should I leave only after hours I came? Klaus! Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad! You always-"

„Caroline, this man, Marcel, is my _complication_! I set this town up. I made it to what it is right now. But then, I decided to leave for good and my old friend Marcel took care of this city."

„But that's not a problem, Klaus. He basically helped you to make your dream of a city come true, that's not-"

„That is the problem , Caroline! He is King, NOT ME."

Care's standing at the end of the big, iron poster bed, watching the man, who she thought could never be scared of anything, throwing the clothes she's carefully put into the closet back into her suitcase, just like she did it on the same morning.

„Klaus,…please, just stop. We…please. Don't make me leave…"

Her voice is breaking and Klaus stops being the furious kind of himself right at the same moment. He stares at her, obviously a bit helpless, walks up to her and takes her hand, again, now in a calm and lovely way:

„Love, you don't understand…"

„That's right, I don't understand! You're not king, is that such a tragic? The last time you wanted to be king, you almost killed half of Mystic Falls. Are you going to kill Elijah now? Or Rebekah? Or me? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME NOW BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE THE FUCKING KING OF THE WORLD, STARTING WITH NEW ORLEANS, OR WHAT?"

For the third time this day, she is screaming at him. Elijah has to think she's a total bitch, in which, let's be honest, she's really good.

And for the third time this day, Klaus bursts into laughter, looking at Caroline as if he's getting crazy.

_That's it. How stupid am I, though? Did I really think that Klaus could have changed? What did I think? What did I do? I KISSED HIM. And I liked it._

At this time, there's nothing he could say or she could do, so they end up standing in Caroline's room, looking at each other, Klaus recovering from his wild laughter and Caroline from her anger and frustration.

With slow steps, he comes closer up to her, stops in front of the girl and puts one of his hands on her face.

„Caroline. Sweet, sweet Caroline. You really don't understand, don't you? You don't understand that Marcel's able to destroy my life, don't you? You don't understand that, if he finds out that ,actually, a woman is my weakest point, he'll just have to kill you to slowly kill me? You don't understand that?"

„NO! Really, Klaus, don't make me look stupid because I'm not, okay? Yes, I don't understand why it's SO important for you to beat this Marcel. Because what could he do to harm you? Yeah, he could kill me. So what? You won't cry very long, will you? You'll go on and find someone else to distract you from „work". That's what's going to happen. I can already tell now how your future will look like!"

„Oh, love, you don't know anything about me, obviously, if you really meant what you've just said. Marcel is the only person who could really do harm to me, Caroline. And therefor, to you. He's got everyone wrapped around his little finger! The vampires, the witches…the humans. The only species that shows just a little of loyalty to me are the wolves. And if Marcel figures that out – END OF THE GAME, Caroline! And then, he'll find out everything about the white oak stake or make the witches do a spell on me. Do you understand now, love, do you?"

Klaus lets go of Carolines face, goes to the big window where the soft light of the moon meets his beautiful face. _Breath in, breath out, don't start screaming again, he NEEDS you, Caroline, he really does this time._ All of the sudden, Caroline now understands the whole thing of him not telling her what's going on: he's scared, afraid. He does not only seem to be out of his mind, he actually is.

A few seconds later, Caroline pulls her energy together and comes up to him, hugging him from the back, her head resting on his strong,hard shoulder.

„Listen. There's always a way to…get back on your feet again. Trust me. I didn't mean what I said, it was wrong and childish. And it hurt you, so I'm even more sorry. I'm just confused about _this, us._ And now, you're basically telling me that our lives are in danger and that you're scared and that you actually care about me. But Klaus, that should not keep you from doing your thing. I can help you with it and afterwards, I can still leave.

I'm not going to leave you. Not now when everything looks like there's going to be war or something like that. You can't expect me to run away now…it's too late."

She can feel him exhaling a few times, then relaxing. After a few more moments , he turns around and looks her in the eyes.

„So let's do it."

And with these words, he leaves her alone in her room; alone with her problems, alone with her fears, alone with her doubts and alone with her endlessly huge desire to get him back into her arms.

**Thanks to everyone who's read my little story! I know, it's a bit boring, but I'm going to make up some real Klaroline-sets and try to bring a little action into it.**

**I also want to say that I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes or wrong expression, but since English isn't my mother language, it's a bit hard for me to write whole stories in this tongue. Also, I'm thinking in English when I write and then I mix up words or forget to write some oft hem because they're in my head…it's not easy, though. But I'm trying to improve because I freaking love English **

**But I hope that these mistakes make the story a bit more exciting (atleast something). Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_So let's do it._

_LET'S DO WHAT? Kill Marcel? Take over the whole planet? THIS FUCKING MAN._

Caroline lies in her oversized bed, it has to be atleast 9 in the morning already. _24 hours._ 24 hours ago, she's been in her room in Mystic Falls, all wrapped up with her bed covers. Now, she's in New Orleans, resting in a foreign house, with more or less foreign people in it; because how well does she really know the Mikaelson's? She knows that they are the Original Family, that every other vampire on this planet would die if they would; she knows that they like to have control over everything; she knows that Klaus is the most powerful creature on Earth and she knows that she's in love with him.

„_Oh, before I forget, Klaus' room is next door!"_

Elijah's words are stuck in Caroline's head since she went to bed. She can't stop thinking about the fact that she just has to push one door open to be with him again.

_I can't do that. If I do that, Elijah will notice and he will secretly think in a really bad way about me. And not only Elijah. What will Bonnie or Elena think? Or Stefan or…or Tyler? NO. I can't do that._

But just like one day ago, Caroline does the exact same thing from what she's thinking: she gets up on her feet, with her light pink silk pyjama on, gets out of her room, opens the door to Klaus' room and steals in there.

And then, she's standing in his room. The first thing she sees is the same big bed in the middle of the room as hers, Klaus obviously still sleeping in it.

Again without thinking, she whispers: „Klaus, are you sleeping? Klaus?"

Nothing.

„Klaus?"

„Why don't you come and try out?"

„Try out what?"

„If I'm still sleeping or not."

And with a wide and warm smile, Klaus turns around in his bed, now facing her. Eventhough he should've been sleeping, he doesn't look like it: he still looks perfectly handsome, the smile on his lips makes Caroline's knees shake a bit. Before she thinks about a next step, Klaus lifts up the cover of his bed, inviting Care to come into it.

_He wants ME to come into HIS bed to do whatever with him? _She can't believe it: only a few hours before, he's been barking mad with her, asking her to leave town and now, he wants to cuddle with her.

With quick, little steps, Caroline reaches his bed and crawls under the cover. Klaus's body only centimeters away from hers, her heart starts beating very loud and very fast.

„Your heart sounds like a little bird in spring, finally spreading its wings in the warm air again."

They both start laughing a bit – well, atleast Caroline, who's madly nervous.

„Maybe I was a bird in my last life. Who knows."

„I would. I'm old enough to have spent your 30 last lives with you. I would have noticed a bird as beautiful as you."

It feels so good to talk with him about things that don't really matter. They both feel like nothing ever happened, like having a normal life under normal circumstances. And because Caroline likes this situation that much, she moves closer to him and he puts his arms around her immediately.

„So…you're not mad at me anymore?"

„Mad? At you? Love, I never was. Why should I be mad at you. I could never be…"

_Is this happening? Is this real? Am I really laying next to Klaus at this very right moment?_

A few moments later, Caroline begins to whisper: „Well, I think we have to get up. Don't you have to win a battle with someone called Marcel?", Caroline says, hoping for him to say _„No, Caroline, we don't have to get up. Never ever again."_

Klaus doesn't respond to her, so she's just about to get out of bed, when suddenly, she finds herself pushed against a wall; _again._

„Caroline Forbes, you have no idea how crazy you drive me", Klaus whispers, who's face is milimeters away from Care's, his lips slightly striping hers. Caroline starts to shiver and in the next moment, they kiss.

This kiss is nothing like the one they shared last night, it's much more softer and not about touching each other but about showing each other how they feel. Klaus' tongue reaches Caroline's, again, and she moans, again. As they keep on kissing, the kisses get more intensive, more _sexual,_ and Caroline starts to put her legs around Klaus' waist. He grabs her on her back and the intimity they share at this moment overwhealms Caroline. Finally, Caroline finds her words back:

„I. .now.", she manages to say.

Within a second, she finds herself in bed again, Klaus standing in front of her, smiling like a goof.

„Do you want a little show?"

„Yeah, of course, I'd love that", Caroline starts laughing wildly, truly having fun.

Suddenly, typical swinger club music starts playing and Care laughs even more. Klaus tries hard to not laugh with her, finally pulls himself together and begins to take off his clothes.

„For each clothing I take off, you take one off aswell, love!", he says over the soft tunes of the music. Caroline just laughs more but lets him know that she's okay with that.

At first, he takes off his grey cotton shirt, revealing a perfectly shaped body. Caroline looks at him like he's a piece of meat, her vampirious emotions take control of her and she has to hold on the covers of the bed, otherwise she will laugh so hard and eventually…well, come.

With his shirt, she takes off her panties, with his socks, she takes off hers etc. At the end, they're both naked, Klaus standing in front of the iron poster bed, Caroline sitting on it.

Silence.

But for once, this silence is not unpleasent, it's just what they both need.

_Damn. Fucking lord. THIS MAN. THIS MAN._

Klaus takes one step towards her, then another and another, and then, he's sitting on the bed, aswell. Still none of them two is saying anything. Caroline gets up and takes place right in front of him, placing her hand on his cheek, he does the same.

„Why does it always have to be that complicated,hm? I don't understand. When I'm here with you, everything seems to be so easy and we litteraly need anything horrible to happen to be brought back to reality.

When I'm in Mystic Falls, everything is so complicated and stressed out, aswell. Matt, Elena, Tyler…everything has to be painful and hard and not easy.

Why are you the only person I can laugh, love, live but also scream, fight, do damage with? Why YOU? Why did I have to fall for you?", Caroline whispers.

Klaus, who's closed his eyes, listening to her words, answers: „I've been asking myself this question for so long, love, it doesn't even matter anymore. Isn't the most important thing that, when we're together, nothing is complicated anymore?"

They finally look at each other again and just as if God made them for each other, their lips meet again. They let themselves fall on the bed and the feeling of Klaus' body all over hers makes Caroline shiver. As they go on kissing, Caroline can't bare the waiting anymore, she wants him right NOW, right HERE.

„Go on, for God's sake", she says in an almost commandant voice.

And just like that, he obeys.

**This will be the last chapter for the next 2 days as I will work on new ones and figure out how that whole Original thing will continue (no school work, yay!)**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who reads my story because you have NO idea how good it feels to see that work pays off! I also want to thank you for the kind words some of you have found for me: to read „I love your story, go on!" or „it's great, write more!" makes my heart pause for a moment! So, I will NOT stop writing for as long as you don't want me to. Thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Caroline wakes up in the same bed, just that no one else is in the room with her, anymore.

_Oh, God. Did she really just sleep with Klaus for more than once? After everything, with KLAUS?_

Only then, she starts to wonder where he actually is.

„Klaus?"

No one comes out of nowhere, no flirty smiles, no whispers into her ear, no Klaus.

Caroline gets out of bed, puts on her pyjama again and leaves the big room, steps out on the floor and whispers: „Klaus?", afraid that someone else than him will hear her.

Again nothing.

„Damn you, Klaus, I know that you can hear me!", she says, now louder.

By then, she can hear only a little but still remarkably, cheeky laugh coming from downstairs. A second later, she stands in the kitchen, Klaus' back in front of her.

When he turns around, she stops breathing for a second: _he looks SO incredibly good, it almost hurts._

Before she can do it, he puts his hands around her body and pulls her close to him. For a short moment, their foreheads touch and Caroline can smell Klaus' sweet smell and has to smile.

„Why did you just leave?"

He pulls her even closer, now smiling too.

„Because you should've seen you sleeping, love. I couldn't wake you up."

Carolines makes herself a bit free from his tight hug to look at him better. His eyes rest on hers, all warm and full of excitement.

„What is it? Why're you looking at me like that?"

„Oh, just because I like to, sweetheart. Just because I can. And everyone who's lucky enough to look at you should never take his eyes off your beautiful self."

_This man._ Caroline was thinking those two words for so many times within the last 24 hours but they just describe her situation the best possible way. He said Caroline would drive him crazy but it's him who's driving her crazy! She can't keep her hands off him.

Just like now, she can't resist but take his face into her hands and kiss him with all the passion she feels for him. A few second, he kisses her back but then he gets off her and says:

„Caroline, love, we're not alone. Elijah will soon get home. Do you want to him to see him in your pyjamas, standing in the kitchen, kissing his brother widly?"

„Get home? Where is he, though?"

„Well, don't worry about that now, we will talk about that later. But for now…"

„…for now?"

„I asked if you'd like Elijah to see you kiss me in the _kitchen. I_'m sure he wouldn't mind you kissing me in one of our rooms…"

He doesn't even finish his sentence before they are in Klaus' room again. As Caroline takes off his shirt by ripping it down from his body, he does the rest and gets rid of his pants and then there he is. Standing in the room, nothing on his beautiful body than his underwear and Caroline can't do any other but stare. _How can he be THAT handsome?_

„You hybrids are really one hell of sexy perks.", she says. And as she wants to kiss him again, he takes a few steps back and puts on his jeans again.

„Wha-? What are you doing? Klau-"

Then, she realizes what she has just said. _You hybrids are really one hell of sexy perks._

_**You hybrids are really one hell of sexy perks.**_

Tyler. She also mentioned Tyler, in some way. Why did she do that? WHY?

„Klaus…please…I did not mean to hurt you, please don't be-"

„Perfect. Why don't you change to get ready to shop a bit with Rebekah for our little party tonight, Caroline.", he counters with sharp words.

_Rebekah? Shopping? Party? Tonight? What is he talking about? _

„Klaus, what are you-"

But it's too late, he's already gone when Caroline says these words. She's standing all alone in his room, just like a few minutes ago.

_Great._

**Dear readers,**

**I'm sorry for publishing new chapters so rarely but I'm so busy with school recently and I just don't have time to write. However, I quickly wrote this chapter, which is very very short and I want to apologize for that! I hope I can write more tomorrow, thanks for your patience!**

**Yours,**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

„I don't even know what your problem is, Caroline. Are Jimmy Choo's not good enough for you?"

Caroline sits on a dark red chair made of velvet in an oversized shoe store, hundreds of glitter shoes surrounding her.

„Why do you even sit here if you obviously don't want to? You should see your face, I have to admit-"

„Rebekah, please. Are you really asking me why I'm here?! Uhm, maybe because your brother just told me to?!"

„Oh, get over it, Caroline. As if you wouldn't like Klaus spending thousands of dollars on a dress for you. You're a typical _girl. _And because of that, you HAVE to look more than beautiful tonight."

„Oh, yeah, right, tonight. The party, right? _Which party by the way?_"

Rebekah stops looking at a pair of rosé coloured pair of shoes that are ridiciously high and focuses on Carolines whide opened, asking eyes.

„We'll take the red ones.", she says with as much confidence as always.

_These stupid Mikaelsons. I can't…_

„Caroline, are you coming or do you want to sit there for the rest of your never ending life?"

With a quick movement of her head, Caroline realises that she's been daydreaming again and that Rebekah's already about to leave the store.

„We still have a lot of things to do_, hurry up, little girl_!"

In the next second, they're both leaving and just when they want to step out on the streets of New Orleans" shopping boulevards, a hand appears in Caroline's field of view. Another second later, that hand takes one of the girl's and pulls her away from the busy, loud streets right into a small, unimportant side street no one probaby ever noticed.

Caroline, who's about to scream loudly because someone she hasn't seen yet just seperated her from one of the 5 most supernatural creatures of this planet – who's the only person to help her-, just when she looks up to the with vampire powers moving creature.

„Klaus. Klaus?"

„Love, it's good to see you. I have to admit, after we had a little discussion this morning, that I'm absolutely not able to do anything productive if I know that you're somewhere near me.

And also, sweetheart, I think I shocked you quite much today…with the party I mean."

He was talking with this soft and calm but still flirting voice Caroline loves so much. As he goes on talking about anything Care's not even interested in (because, _hello_, does he really look that goof again?), she interrupts him and says:

„A shock? Oh, obviously no, Klaus. Nothing can surprise me anymore, believe me…"

„Don't you say that, Caroline. It's not true. There are so many things, so many possibilities on this planet to shock you, love."

With these words, he gets closer to Caroline, who somehow leans against a wall again. (it seems like they have a thing for walls and leaning against them…)

Klaus slowly puts his arms around the girl's body, stepping closer again, and leans her head towards Caroline's.

In this moment, Care can feel the waves of the air coming out of Klaus' mouth against hers and starts to shiver. When Klaus starts to grin, Caroline says, almost whispering:

„Just like yesterday, you seem to be very happy, Klaus. But why,", and now she takes his head into her hands,"why are you happy? Is there any reason to feel like that in times like these?"

She's aware of the fact that once again, all her anger and frustration about him just puffs away because of his bare existence.

By now, Klaus's even smiling more. With soft movements and hesitations, he does the same as Caroline and places his hands on her face, too.

„Because you are the most important thing. Because you define my happiness. Because you, Caroline Forbes, are everything I need."

The expression in Klaus' eyes is suddenly changing; it's now really warm, lovely and full of…

„Because I _love_ you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

„_**Just like yesterday, you seem to be very happy, Klaus. But why,", and now she takes his head into her hands,"why are you happy? Is there any reason to feel like that in times like these?"**_

_**She's aware of the fact that once again, all her anger and frustration about him just puffs away because of his bare existence.**_

_**By now, Klaus's even smiling more. With soft movements and hesitations, he does the same as Caroline and places his hands on her face, too.**_

„_**Because you are the most important thing. Because you define my happiness. Because you, Caroline Forbes, are everything I need."**_

_**The expression in Klaus' eyes is suddenly changing; it's now really warm, lovely and full of…**_

„_**Because I love you."**_

_Because you love me?_

Caroline's still leaning against the wall, Klaus' face centimeters away from hers, her breath stops for a moment.

„Because…because you lo-"

„ You don't have to say anything, love. Just come with me today. I will show you how it's like to be a part of the Original family", Klaus says with a glorious smile on his lips.

Without saying anything but a lot of staring at Klaus, Caroline lets the hybrid take her hand and walks after him. After walking for a few minutes in silence, they get to a little, very homely looking restaurant; „Betty's Inn". As Care reads the shield of the café, Klaus, who's been walking in front of Caroline all the time, finally turns around and says:

„I hope you're hungry. This is the place to be for everyone…like us." Again this irresistible smile.

„Well, how I know you, you don't really care about my decisions, so let's just go there."

Klaus seems to be shocked for a second because his whole face looks like „falling down". Just when Caroline wants to say something, he begins to smile again, takes the girl's hand and lead the bot hof them to one of the many small tables of the restaurant. After they've sat down Care takes a close look at this place: a dark, mostly empty room, red walls and old, messed up chairs. The waiters (all women) are young, beautiful girls with pale skin and big shadows under their eyes. Only now, Caroline notices that all of them have two red spots on their necks: _This is the place to be for everyone…like us._

„Oh my God, Klaus, do you really-"

„Don't worry, sweetheart, we don't _make them_ do that. Let's say that these people are kind of attracted to this way of life…that we live."

„Are you telling me that you more or less promised those girls to be turned into vampires? Klaus, you can't do that. We both know that at the end, they will be dead", Caroline whispers with accusation in her voice. She lifts up her perfectly formed eyebrows and crosses her arms.

Klaus, however, starts laughing again and longs for Caroline's hand again.

„What? What is it? Why're you laughing at me?"

„I'm sorry, love, but you should see your face." After these words, he's laughing even more and almost looks like hyperventilating.

Just when Care's about to start screaming again, she starts laughing, too. Just like that, they both laugh with each other, unable to control themselves.

After a few seconds, they find their breathes again and look in each others eyes.

„So…what party? Why did I have to go shopping with your unbearable sister?", Caroline finally manages to say.

„Well, I thought a little party to honour our dear friend Marcel would be very much appreciated from the lady of the house. And…also, I wanted to celebrate the extremely comfortable fact of you being in New Orleans."

„Oh, Klaus. Really? Why do you always have to exaggerate? You already served a wonderful meal to me yesterday." Thinking about the last evening, Caroline feels kind of weird and starts playing with the salt and pepper spreaders which stand on each table.

„Mh, I can't resist but make a fest of everything that has something to do with you, Caroline." Klaus lifts up Care's head by touching her chin and looks in her eyes again. When her eyes mett K.' aswell, he starts to smile at her.

„So, can I expect you to be my company?"

Caroline looks down on the table, has to grin a bit and then looks at him again.

„Maybe."

**Dear readers,  
thank you for your kind feedback, it's great to hear from people who don't have 100 stories mixed up in their heads.**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to publish any new chapters until Tuesday since I'm going to Germany this weekend. I hope no one's mad at me but if so, that's life. **

**Have a beautiful weekend and have fun to maybe re-read the whole story? **

**Yours,**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

„Does this not look…too…_cheap_? I mean, if I would know _which kind of party _this one is, it would be easier for me, really."

Caroline stands in front of a big, golden, baroque-looking mirror, dressed in a short, blue dress made of tulle and with hundreds of matte sequins on it. A heavy, golden necklace with a stone perfectly matching the colour of the dress weighs on the girl's neck. With shoes on high as skyscrapers, Caroline looks at herself with doubts and the fear that she will look terribly under-dressed (hello, these are the _Mikaelson's_). Rebekah, who's been in the same room as Caroline and looked after her all the time, begins to speak:

„Oh, really, Caroline? You? I really didn't know that you're that insecure…"

„I AM NOT! I'm not, ok? Maybe I just don't want to look like a little girl from the country side-"

„-that you are?"

With an evil expression in her eyes, Caroline looks at the vampire.

„Shut up and get out of my way, Rebekah."

As Care leaves her room and steps out on the floor of the big house, she can't believe what she's seeing: the whole house's been transformed into one big, exclusive ball room. Tall, beige flowers standing on each of the dozens of tables, glimmering lights, everywhere waitresses holding big trays with – Caroline assumes- ridiciously expensive snacks on them, the doors to the gigantic garden are all open. Out there, the situation is the same: the Mikaelson's want to show everybody _how_ important they are.

Just when she wants to make the first step onto the stairs, she notices that someone offers her a hand. Slowly, Caroline looks up and recognizes that the owner of this hand is not who she thinks it is: it's Marcel. He's wearing a black suit, white shirt and a dark grey tie. Again, he's smiling at Care in a very friendly, honest way. His eyes are shining, the wrinkles of the smile around his mouth make him look even more attractive.

„Good evening, Caroline, right? I'm sorry if I'm wrong but there are a lot of us in New Orleans, you know", he says with an even brighter smile.

„Caroline, it's right. Over all the many _of us_, you seem to have a pretty good memory", the girl answers with a friendly sound in her voice, too.

„Oh, you know, along all the years…"

As they get to the big entry of the house, Caroline starts to look around: everywhere are people she doesn't know, she's never seen before; people that don't seem to be very…well, important. In this moment, Caroline understands the whole situation: all these people are little actors in Klaus' film; it's their „job" to make this party normal, that no one notices what's going on between Team Klaus and Team Marcel. The sad thing is that these people don't know anything about their destiny which will be death.

„Well, if you would excuse me. I'll just take a look at everything. See you then?", Caroline says now.

With one final big smile, Marcel lets go of Care's hand and disappears in the mass of people.

After she took a deep breath, Caroline starts walking again and takes a glass of champagne the waitresses offer to everyone with friendly words. The golden, soft bubbles of the drink make the girl shiver, but in a very positive way.

„You look breathtaking, love", a voice Caroline knows very well whispers into her ear. Again, she shivers and turns around to the familiar sound.

Klaus's wearing a black suit, aswell, and a big, infectious smile is on his lips, too.

„You too."

After she's said these words, Klaus starts laughing and longs for Care's hand; but he's trying to hide this move which makes Caroline feel insecure.

„Are you alright? You can talk t-"

„Yes, Caroline. I feel grand. More than alright. And your appearance makes me feel…even better."

He gets closer to her, now stroking Caroline's back.

„You don't want to hold my hand in public but this is ok?", she says with a cheeky smile.

„Oh, come on…". Klaus now lets go of Care's hand and puts both of his hands on her hips. As he's taking another step towards Care, their bodies touch and this time, it's Klaus who starts to shiver.

Caroline giggles a bit and answers: „ You changed so much, Klaus. You might not notice it but it's true. You are now…so _rea_l. You're acting like someone with feelings!"

Care starts to laugh even more and is just about to make herself free from Klaus' tight hug, when he takes her face into his hands, looks into her eyes and puts his lips on hers very softly.

„To a glorious night, love."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

„Who are those people Klaus is talking to?"

Caroline's standing on the big balcony oft he Mikaelson mansion, hundreds of little lamps lit over her head. Holding a glass filled with champagne in her hand, she's talking to Laura, who somehow's also a guest of the big party.

„The ones with the semi-professionally done tie? They are the entrepreneurs of New Orleans. Everything that's about sales and profit here is their business."

Now leaning closer to Caroline, Laura whispers:

„They are also considered as the" helpers" of Klaus and his family. They do the work normal vampires don't care about…you know, bodies without any drop of blood in them and stuff like that."

_Normal vampires? Is she sure that she's talking about the same Mikaelson's as I am?_

„But only yesterday, Klaus asked Marcel's men to bury the…well, _corpses_."

„Ha, that's the funny thing about the whole deal: the businessmen are all from „Marcel's side". It's complicated, you know but everybody managed to arrange oneself with each other."

Obviously, Laura doesn't know anything about vampires, hybrids, werevolves, witches and fights between all these species. What she's said is completly wrong: no one of them arranged themselves. Everybody's playing a game; a game that only one party will survive.

With some quick swallows, Caroline empties her glass and turns around to the enormously larg garden.

_What am I getting myself into? This is all so wrong, so so wrong…_

„So lonely, sweet Caroline?"

„Not anymore. It's nice to see you again, Marcel. It seems like this night belongs to us."

_Play the game and survive._ Caroline now takes a look at the misterious man, who's standing next to her, and inspects him: she has to acknowledge that there is absolutely no sign of any evilness. He's a handsome, attractive man, always smiling and never too obtrusively; in this very moment, Caroline has to admit that she's glad that she's not spending this party all by herself. If Klaus would know.

"Oh, you're too good to me, Caroline. I was just wondering why Klaus would leave a woman like you all alone..."

"Well, he's a very important man. At least he thinks so", Caroline answers with a flirty smile on her lips.

"Social importance is not everything. There are so many more things on this planet that matter more..."

"...like flirting with me?"

They look at each other and start to laugh loudly. Only now, Care notices that she really shouldn't talk to Marcel the way she is; and that Klaus is watching them from the big door to the balcony. After their eyes have met, Klaus walks up to Marcel and Caroline immediately, his eyes rest on Care.

"Well, it was my pleasure. Maybe a third time this evening?", Marcel says as soon as he sees Klaus, takes Caroline's hand and puts a soft kiss on it, then leaves with quick steps but when he and Klaus meet, he slows down a bit, puts a patient smile on his face and disappears completely.

"You seem to be quite good friends with him."

"Klaus, you don't have to fear anything, really. I'm just another actor of your private show."

"It's not that I fear to lose you...if I even can. It's just that Marcel is a very charming and convincing man and that he likes to have everything he wants to and that he gets rid of it afterwards."

Caroline understands right what K.'s telling her and can't do else but wide her eyes in shock.

"Oh..."

"However, love. What do you think about the party? Now that everything's calm I can tell you what this masquerade is all about: for men as me and Elijah, honour is everything...or at least it means a lot to us. I wanted to let Marcel know that I don't necessarily need to fight but that I can. Do you see all the men dressed in blue?", pointing at several men with blue suits, blue ties and blue shirts.

"All hybrids. Powerful, strong creatures ready to fight until death; loyal until the end."

"So this is some kind of...propaganda?"

Klaus starts laughing and answers: "Yes, Caroline, you got that right. To be honest, I'm surprised you are interested in all these things."

Raising one eyebrow, Caroline says: "Why shouldn't I be? I told you to help you..."

"So let me ask you one thing..."

"Hm?"

"Will you be loyal until death, aswell, love?"

_Oh wow, Klaus, bravo. Very gentle._

Caroline's in a kind of shock, unable to say anything for a second. But just like the last 48 hours, she acts without thinking, puts her hand on Klaus' cheek and says:

"Until death."

_**I hope it's not too boring to read, I don't know, I don't really feel inspired to write the last days but I'm trying my best.**_

_**I would highly appreciate a little feedback, to be honest: what do you think? Any wishes? Any advice? Go on or stop?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

„What a party! After everybody of these stupid Team Marcel people left, it was wonderful, don't you think?"

„Caroline, love, I think you drank a little bit too much of that champagne", Klaus answers and slowly steps back from Care, who's holding herself on her feet by almost tearing Klaus' shirt apart.

„Oh come on, as if you wouldn't like that side of me! I know _what _you like, my dear Klaus, and that's for sure an affectionate Caroline!"

„Well you're not that wrong…"

Within a second, Klaus puts his arms around Caroline and stripes one of the many curly streaks of Care's hair out of her face. His hug is tight but he still gives her enough space.

„You're a lot of fun when you're drunk, sweetheart."

„I am not drunk! Why should I be, though."

She puts her head onto Klaus' shoulder and feels how he holds most of her weight now. Suddenly, silent music starts playing and Caroline relaxes even more.

„Eventhough you're one hundred times older than my grandfatehr, he seriously can't put up with your modern technology things."

„Age does not define people, Caroline. Age does not define you."

They start dancing, slowly, and Care can't resist but look into Klaus' beautiful eyes.

„You're so good to me. Why, though? Why me, Klaus?"

After these words, she puts her head on his shoulder again, and by the sudden silence, Klaus knows that Care just fell asleep.

He puts Caroline's body into the oversized bed very carefully, gives her a blanket and holds her hand, sitting at the edge of the bed.

After some seconds of complete silence, Caroline starts mumbling again:

„Klaus? Are you still here?"

„Yes, love, what is it?"

„I..I lo…I love you."

The next morning, Caroline wakes up in her room, the blue dress she put on last night still on her body, all curtains are closed, the big door to the little balcony of the room closed, aswell.

With slow movements, Care tries to get out of bed but has to notice that she's got a terrible hangover.

„Great, Caroline, great. Get drunk in front of everybody, the man you care about the most included, and don't think about it for just **one **second!"

After she's left bed for good, she walking up to the wooden door of the balcony, opens the door, steps out and almost gets a heartattack.

„Damn it, Klaus! Can't you sit on a balcony with _opened _doors to let everybody know that you're out here? You almost made my heart stop working!"

„Now, that's the effect I want to have on women. Good morning, love, by the way." He welcomes her with a big, warm and bright smile.

„Stop love-ing me! I'm mad at you, it's not the right time."

Just now, Caroline notices how dumb she's acting; she looks in Klaus' eyes, who's already waiting to burst into laughter, and starts laughing wildly, too.

„Ahh, I'm sorry. It's just that I decided to drink waaaay too much alcohol yesterday and that I suffer from the worst hangover ever. I didn't even know that vampires can get something like that."

Klaus doesn't say anything in respond and even after some small talk, he remains quiet. He's sitting in a big, beige-coloured chair, looking into the sun light and only taking a look at Caroline every now and then.

„My God, Klaus, you're getting on my nerves today. YES, I still remeber what I said yesterday night! What's your problem? I thought that's what you wanted to hear?"

Without regognizing, Caroline's talking louder and louder, almost screaming at Klaus. This behaviour stops quickly when K. gets up from his chair with vampire speed within a second and pushs Caroline against the warm walls of the balcony (again). He puts one finger on Care's lips, shushing her up and begins to speak:

„Say it again and I'll forgive you."

Talking over Klaus' finger, Caroline wants to respond: „Oh, how old are yo-"

„Say it again."

Now looking into his beautiful green eyes, Care slowly removes Klaus' finger from her lips, takes his hands in hers and begins to speak:

„I, Caroline Forbes, love you, Niklaus Mikaelson, and I will never leave you because I'm loyal until death."

For a short moment, Klaus seems to be overwhelmed by these words but then, he notices the smile on Caroline's fac, now speaking in a flirty way:

„Say it again!"

„I love you, I love you, I love you!", Carolines obeys and repeats these three words over and over again, still laughing.

With a quick movement, they fall into Caroline's bed, and just like that, their bodies get back to that magical, unique way they used to do only one day ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

„Where are we going?"

„You'll see early enough, love."

Both, Caroline and Klaus, are walking along a broadwalk, through the streets of New Orleans. It's a bright day, the sun is shining and Care finally gets to wear her summer dresses again. While walking, she longs for Klaus' hand, and so they probably look like a young couple which is terribly in love; thinking about this more closely, Caroline has to admit that they are indeed a very happy couple.

„Won't you tell me what we're about to do?"

Laughing a bit, Klaus answers: „No, Caroline. Don't you like surprises?"

„Ugh. Not even when I use my pouty-face on you?"

„Stop it, love."

After walking for a few more minutes, Caroline starts to talk again:

„Why do we even have to make a trip, Klaus?"

„Because it's a wonderful day and I want to show you my home."

In this moment, they're entering the underground station; Klaus is obviously going for the tram which makes Care sceptical.

„Since when is the royal family under vampires going by the subway?", she asks, clearly revealing her suspiciousness.

With a cheeky expression on his face, Klaus answers: „Since the world's possibilities are endless."

As they enter the small tram and place themselves at a corner of the train – standing very close to each other- Care recognizes that they don't look any different than all the other people standing around them. Overwhelmed by this fact, she places her hands on Klaus' face quickly and starts kissing him wildly.

As if he would be in shock, Klaus doesn't kiss her back, only after a few seconds, he takes Care into his arms and kisses her, too.

After some time, their kisses get softer, more romantic and Caroline almost feels like fainting. Obviously, Klaus notices that and stops the whole scenery abruptly.

„Wha-"

„You seem to be a bit out of breath, sweetheart. And…do you think we really can control ourselves? In public" Klaus is now smiling.

„I don't care about that."

Again, Caroline kisses the hybrid, softly this time, but stops after some time; now it's Klaus who can't get enough:

„Wha-"

„Enough is enough", Caroline says with an infectious smile on her lips.

After 10 minutes, Klaus takes Care's hand and leads both of them out of the train. Nothing but trees and empty streets in front of them, Caroline finds her words back:

„You make me leave our wonderful bed of your beautiful house to see some stupid trees standing along a road? You're really not that smart as you think, Klaus."

_Our bed. Our bed. Our bed._

„Be patient and get ready for a little walk, love." With these words, he takes Care's hand again and starts walking.

„ A walk in the morning? Oh, no."

With a warning expression in his eyes, Klaus continues walking, heading towards big meadows and endless masses of trees and bushes.

After what feels like hours, Klaus stops out of the sudden. They're standing on top of a little hill, the city of New Orleans far behind them, nothing but silence and nature around them.

„You see that tree? I planted it around 200 years ago, when I firstly came to this wonderful city. Back then, I didn't think about staying or about settling down. I just liked this place and someone once said that every man should plant a tree in his life. So that's what I did."

Only now Caroline notices the big, tall tree in front of them. Hundreds of deep green leaves stuck on the astes, a bird sitting on one of them;

„That's one big tree, Klaus. One big, big tree."

„That's all you have to say about that?", Mikaelson answers, a bit of disappointment in his face.

„No! Of course not, I'm sorry. It's a beautiful gesture, it really is."

Slowly recovering from Caroline's first reaction, Klaus takes Care's hand, leads her to the other side of the tree, takes another look at her and then points to the bark of the gigant tree:

„_To Caroline, who made the hard facade of my heart crack."_

„Klaus…"

„You asked me why I'm good to you. That's why. Because you're good to me, aswell, Caroline. Because you teach me so much about life every second I spend with you, even after 1000 years I spent on this planet. Because you are the one."

In shock, Caroline doesn't know any other than touching Klaus' face, taking a step towards him and placing her lips on his. Just like always, they lose each other in their kisses; passionate and wild but also soft and full of love.

And then, the phone rings.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

„Elijah. What is it?"

Caroline can't hear anything else than _ckr-ckr-ckr_, her impatience's almost killing her.

„Oh, really?", Klaus says on the phone and slowly turns back to Care.

Again the weird sounds come out from his phone.

„I'm on my way, brother."

All of the sudden, Klaus hangs up, walks past Caroline and obviously leaves for the subway station again.

_HE is on his way? What about me? WE are on OUR way!_

„Klaus, where are we goin-"

„I'm going back to the house. Elijah just called me, telling me that a young witch called Sophie just entered our house."

_Witch? Sophie? House?_

„Which witch? I thought they're all under Marcel's hands but now you're telling me th-"

„That one of them obviously broke the laws?" In a quick move, Klaus stops walking and turns back to Caroline.

_Why is he __**always **__interrupting me?_

Now walking straight through the maddows again, Klaus fully ignores _his girlfriend _(_she is, right?)._

„Klaus."

No response.

„Klaus."

Again, nothing.

„Klaus! STOP!", Caroline's screaming into K. direction. With a quick rush, she puts her hand on his back wildly and turns his face to hers again.

„Talk with me! Or do you want me to go to Mystic Falls again? Oh, ok, so, bye!"

Now acting really moody, Care stomps down the hill, leaving Klaus alone. A few seconds later, it seems like Klaus finally gets his controlled side back together as he's screaming after her:

„Caroline Forbes, _you _stop it."

A second later, he's standing in front of her, his eyes all empty and without any life in them.

„Of course I don't want you to leave."

He softly puts one of his hands on Caroline's cheek, the usual vitality coming back into his eyes.

„I…I just don't know what to do, Caroline. To be honest, I don't even know what to say right now."

Klaus' hand kind of „falls down" from Care's hand, his body language clearly signalizing fear, doubts and disappointment.

„I never really felt this way before."

„Klaus…Klaus, look at me."

Pushing his chin up a little, so that their eyes are the same heights, Caroline notices that at the corner of Klaus' green eyes, tears are weighing heavily in these beautiful eyes.

„Oh, Klaus…"

Nothing but silence.

„Do you know why people actually have friends? Because friends help each other. You're not alone, Klaus!"

„Let's get home now. Elijah's already waiting for us."

„Brother!"

Klaus and Caroline, both standing in the big hall of the Mikaelson house, holding hands. On their way home, no one would say anything. They stood in the corner of the tram, Caroline's hand in Klaus', who stared out of the windows, no expression in his eyes.

„Elijah…and Sophie, I guess?", Klaus said in a calm, almost friendly voice. He makes two steps and offers the young woman, standing right next to Klaus' brother, his hand and lets go of Care's hand at the same time.

„I've heard a lot about you. This is Caroline. A friend of the house."

_A friend of the house. Thank you._

„Elijah, did you offer our gue-"

„Enough now, Klaus. Sophie's here because she wants to talk about business.", Elijah answers.

For one second, Caroline thinks he might kick off but then, Klaus only smiles, off to the living room.

„Of course, brother", he says, „so, business, you call it. What would you say it is, Sophie?" , smiling again.

And then, this little creature with the deep brown eyes, whispers, but still loud enough for everyone to hear: „Well, I would call it deadly serious business."

„Ah, -

„I'm here to tell you that you", pointing at the two Mikaelson brothers, „will help me to show Marcel how it feels like to be under someone's commands."

Silence.

„Will we?!", Caroline says in a hightened voice. At the same moment, Klaus longs for her hand again, pressing it really hard.

„No. You won't. _They_ will."

„And why do you think we will help you, my dear?", Klaus now says.

„Because I know two things about you, hybrid.

You are the reason why my sister is dead.

and 2. Because I know that very soon, there will be a new family member for you all."

And then, she was gone.

_**After a really long break, I tried to write a new chapter, and here it is. I hope you like it, I personally think I've already written better chapters.**_

_**Thank you all for reading my story, I especially want to thank a reader called „Athena", who probably said the nicest thing to me:" **__**You are an amazing writer whether you go into the writing business or not, someday you should make a book because I would read it and I hope others will follow!". **__**Thank you for this, I really was so touchedby this. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to be friends with you **___


	18. 50 facts

_**Dear readers,**_

_**so, recently, some of my friends (who are also my readers, somehow [that makes me really happy, by the way]), said that it would be nice to kinda, like, give the 12,000 (are you that many people, though?) of you a chance to get to know the person who's writing this little story a bit better. So I decided to do something called „50 facts about me".  
Before I start, I just want to say sorry to all the people that are absolutely disgusted by me right now, but if you don't like it, you don't have to read it! **___

_**I'm Austrian and, like, SO proud of it (yeah, I really do love my country)**_

_**I'm 17 years old but already in my senior year which I'm really proud of, somehow, and which is why I'll try to convince every future boss of mine that I didn't do one class because I was too smart for it (yeah, I'll really try that)**_

_**The person the most important for me, next to my mother, is my godchild Rahel…that's all I have to say **___

_**My absolute favourite language is English. Like, I really wish to be British because I adore this tongue so much (and because England feels like home to me)**_

_**I speak 5 languages, total: German, English, French, Spanish and Latin**_

_**I'm absolutely addicted to mascaras: eversince I use make-up, I'm looking for the perfect mascara to give my lashes the falsies-look.**_

_**I do love stripes (like, shirts, sweaters, anything with stripes on it)**_

_**My favourite colour is pink. But not the bright, neon pink, noooo, we're speaking of a light, pastel, pink. Seriously can't get enough of it. Love it.**_

_**I adore things that glitter, especially in nail polish and eyeliners**_

_**My biggest inspiration is Coco Chanel, who really started a revolution for women. She's the pure emblem of style, in my eyes.**_

_**I hate if somebody touches my neck. I just feel like smothering whenever someonr does that to me.**_

_**I know my oldest and actually still very good friend for 14 years now, since kindergarten. All the good memories of my childhood, speaking of the memories with friends, are with her and I feel really lucky to have a friend like her.**_

_**I hate tomatoes and peppers. I HATE the smell, the taste, just everything. Don't ever put either a pepper or a tomato in front of my face. I will hit you very hard.**_

_**I've been secretly in love with a boy for 15 months…don't be, it ruins you. I'm broken now and will never really work when it comes to love, I think…**_

_**My favourite bands and musicians are Mumford and Sons, Florence and the Machine, One Republic, 30 Seconds to Mars, Muse, Nirvana, The Lumineers, Tim Bendzko (a great musician from Germany you should all really check out. He's the best), Ellie Goulding, Laura Marling, Neon Trees, Jamie Cullum (that man.) and many more!**_

_**When I was 6, my godmother died, which I only completely realised about 3 years ago. I'm still trying to figure out a way to live with it.**_

_**I love Karl Lagerfeld. He's just so wise.**_

_**I do not **_**really **_**believe in God, though I think that there's a Something anywhere to look after all of us. I'm still working on that, however, thanks to my best friend, who really made me think about the God-question a lot.**_

_**My favourite place in the world is Skerries, Ireland. Go there, sit down at the cliffs and you'll know what I'm talking about.**_

_**My favourite classes in school are English, history and chemistry. When I've finished school, I actually want to teach either English and history or English and chemistry, still figuring that out.**_

_**I HATE HATE HATE doing the dishes. I hate the ideo of dirty water coming from the dishes running down on my hands. (I will be such a bad housewife in the future.)**_

_**My alltime favourite book is „The Fault in Our Stars" by wondeful John Green. Read it a hundred times already and I'm crying like a baby everytime.**_

_**I have a dog, Bia, and a hamster, Lilo. The dog belongs to everyone of my family, the hamster's mine and she's my little precious baby.**_

_**I have two siblings, a bigger brother, Matthias, and a bigger sister, Marlene. My brother's 25, my sister 19. I'm the baby in the family, obviously.**_

_**I absolutely love swimming and volleyball. Always been good at these two sports.**_

_**The things I like the most about me are my eyes (just the colour) and my lips. My parents, God (keep fact 18 in mind) or whoever actually gave me quite full lips…thanks for that, though.**_

_**I played the flute for7 years but stopped that to play the drums, which I did for 5 years. I had to stop because school was too busy for me at some point to keep working on my musical skills. (sad story, hm?)**_

_**I loooooove ballett. My friend's dancing and I watched her once. You guys, I cried.**_

_**I actually don't eat a lot of things because I'm afraid of it's taste. I dunno why I do that…**_

_**The thing I hate the most are insects, especially spiders. If I see one, I'll just start screaming and crying and run away and never come back. **_

_**I didn't think it would be that hard to find 50 facts about me**_

_**My favourite song is „Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. Just a lot of memories in my head that I don't want to miss.**_

_**I haven't eaten Sushi yet (raw fish – like, what?!)**_

_**I'm dreaming of a Chanel bag for years now, and I won't stop until I have one one day**_

_**I saw Jamie Cullum live in 2010, 30 Seconds to Mars in 2011 (Shannon looked at me and I saw Jared's crooked smile. I can die now.)**_

_**I've been an Echelon for 2 ½ years and still have a tendeny to fall in love with 30STM every now and then (for everyone who doesn't know the meaning of Echelon in this context, you can ask me what it is everytime **____**). At this moment, I can say that I like them but I'm really not supporting them like I used to, mainly because I do not support the way Jared's acting around. That's all.**_

_**I love butterflies. I can't even say why, I just like them.**_

_**I absolutely hate wearing necklaces. I feel like there are chains on me, I can't really breathe and I don't like how they look like. I'm only wearing long ones.**_

_**As soon as I turn 18, I want to get a tattoo with the name of my godchild, because she will forever be one of the most important people in my life.**_

_**I admit, I like skater boys. They are just so smoking…you know what I want to say.**_

_**I don't wear high heels because I can't walk on them.**_

_**My two best friends are called Lisa and Daniela; I've known Lisa for 8 years now, Dani around 5. They mean the world to me. **___

„_**A girl must be two things: classy and fabulous."**_

_**I'm probably the moodiest person. Though I'm now much more balanced than in former times, my mood can still change so fast. In the one moment I'm so happy and friendly and funny and in the next, I could really kill someone. (I would NEVER kill someone, though!)**_

_**I do not accept lying. Lie to me and I will never talk to you again, if I find out.**_

_**I am, in some points, a very traditional person: first marriage, then sex, then a house, then a child. In other words, I'm really old-fashioned. But…**_

…_**that doesn't mean that I'm a prude. (but not sluty in any way. Just a normal girl with an ideo of her future life.)**_

_**The last two points were probably way too embarrassing to write but they are a part of who I am.**_

_**I don't eat red meat, animals from the forest or baby animals.**_

_**I actually found enough facts about myself.**_

_**Sorry for spamming! And my bad English!**_


End file.
